


Stunned

by LegendofLoz



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And Loki, BAMF Tony Stark, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Fix-It, Civil War Team Iron Man, Enemies to Friends, Hurt Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear forever, I will protect Tony, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Redemption, M/M, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Loki, Tony Being Tony, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, opps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofLoz/pseuds/LegendofLoz
Summary: Tony and Rogers are fighting in the Siberian HYDRA base after Tony was forced to watch the video of his parents' death. Rogers seems to have won and is ready to bring down the final blow of the shield onto Tony when the unexpected happens.Loki appears.





	Stunned

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone,
> 
> I know!!! What have I done????!!
> 
> I'm now finished university so I have so much time to write- so please await my other series chapters! I've been working on them- just this was written... randomly... it wouldn't leave me alone! I'M SORRY!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz

 

_Chapter One_

 

“This isn’t going to change what happened.”

Tony’s face twisted in rage behind his helmet at the words. If Roger's blatant denial of the facts before had gotten on his nerves it had nothing on what he felt at this moment. He glared down at Rogers, the two of them were facing off one on one in a chamber of the HYDRA base. Tony felt his blood roaring in his veins as the rage consumed him.

It only took a split second for him to decide on his next move.

In that moment, various questions ran through his mind. How could he say that after the secret he had hidden for so long? What gave him the right to say that to him? How could he defend Barnes' actions?

The last thought, no question, he’d never know the truth about, was the pinnacle that set him loose. It was the one that drove home his decision. Had Tony ever been worth anything to him?

Tony had thought so- his team had become his family. He had cared for them, he had respected them, he had loved them. But to what cost?

He thought he had found his family- his place to belong. With Clint’s arrogance, Natasha’s deadly disposition, Sam’s flippant humour, Vision’s awkwardness, Wanda’s teenage angst, Rhodey’s steady presence and Steve’s leadership. Tony thought he had fit into that puzzle. Sure, it wasn't the perfect family- they were all a little broken, a little hurt, a little damaged. But they fit together like pieces of a puzzle. That's what Tony had thought.

What a lie that had become.

“I don’t care,” he snapped angrily, “he killed my mom.” 

Barnes had killed his mom and he couldn't contain the emotion that swelled. Only days ago he had talked with her. He knew it wasn't real, that he hadn't actually talked to her. That it was a memory and was in the past. But he couldn't stop the grief. He'd grieved for so long the first time- now that she was dead again. Tony had time for grief later. Revenge was his priority

Thrusting forward with his repulsors he flew off the higher platform down towards the Rogers. He lifted an arm and swung with as much force as he could- all his anger and rage fuelling his violence. Seeing the move coming Roger’s dodged quickly. Easily annoyed he attacked again and again in quick succession.

_More, more, more._

They fought hard and dirty- it was nothing like their sparring matches at the compound. Tony’s whining at the training and Steve’s no-nonsense boot camp drilling. This was a fight of fury. Sparks were flying where the shield scraped the suit and loud bangs reverberated around the room as they fought. Eventually, Roger’s tussled him onto the wall with sharp, quick attacks. Tony was pinned and ineffectively blocking the sudden barrage.

“You canna beat him hand to hand,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. shrieked, scared and shocked. The young A.I. was trying her best to feed Tony information, but it wasn't enough.

However, her interruption sparked a thought. Tony was currently fighting with his abilities and his moves with F.R.I.D.A.Y's input only. He’d upgraded the system recently so that F.R.I.D.A.Y. could attack herself with the suit. It was in case of an emergency. A contingency. It was a backup measure he’d disputed and struggled over since ULTRON but ultimately decided to implement.

_Thank god._

In a blink he called out the command, “Analyse his fight pattern.” Knowing the true capabilities of F.R.Y he knew she wanted to prove herself, always would and she wouldn’t let him down. F.R.I.D.A.Y. was on his side and his side alone. That was his girl.

“Scanning,” she replied. Tony didn’t need to hear her say the words- he knew she’d complete the task. He had his faith in her. But he wouldn’t deny the real relief he felt at her response.

So Tony waited- he took the hits for a few moments. Rogers and he continued to battle against the wall as Tony watched F.R.Y. analyse this moves using the suit HUD. Tony struggled against Roger’s attacks- essentially pinned to the spot.

“Counter-measures ready,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. suddenly reported confidently to him in the suit. He felt a rush of elation and pride at the comment. Tony’s girl had done it.

“Let’s kick his ass,” he shouted in a malicious tone. They'd tackle him together.

A streak of glee flashed through him as F.R.I.D.A.Y. pinned the shield between them. Roger’s attempt to smash the shield into his suit was halted as F.R.I.D.A.Y. clasped the suit's fingers around the edge of the frisbee. Roger’s face was frightened and shocked when she knocked the shield out of his grip. It flew behind him and he turned away to see it land in the snow.

Tony saw his moment and flashed a repulsor at him.

Rogers flew back onto the hard snow with the hit. F.R.I.D.A.Y. brought the thrusters to life without prompting and he zoomed forward towards Roger's form. He sent hit after hit at Roger’s until another opening appeared and he sent a strong repulsor blast to his chest. Roger’s crumpled to the ground in agony and lay splayed on all fours.

Tony smugly shuffled forward in the suit as Roger’s raised himself up from the ground. Roger’s was breathing hard and fast and blood coated his face as he spoke.

“He’s my friend,” he gasped. He looked up at Tony defiantly as he said the words.

Tony felt that last, little voice of reason disintegrate at the words. He felt his heart break in a single beat. Only betrayal, sadness and hatred remained. 

There was a flash of memories at the words. Steve’s smiling face when talking to him, his laugh at Tony’s antics, Tony’s ruses to make him squirm and blush, his inept ability to use any technology even with Tony’s guidance and their times fighting on the battlefield sparked before him. They were the moments that Tony had treasured with his friend. Steve was his friend.

Steve _had_ been his friend.

“So was I.”

Tony hit Roger’s again, twice. He was sucker-punching him in the face. It left Roger's panting in pain, vulnerable and open. He reached forward and grabbed onto his uniform and reared back, sending Roger’s zooming through the air. He hit the concrete hard on one side only to bounce off the other before thudding into the hard, snowy ground.

Tony turned to see his prone form lying there. “Stay down. Final warning,” he cautioned coldly.

Roger’s hoisted himself up with help from the concrete structure. He was clearly drained and worse for wear. He trembled as he stood but defiantly rose his hands in a fighting stance and faced Tony. He motioned his hands in a come and fight me motion.

“I could do this all day,” he mocked, his fists clenched prepared for another round. Tony charged his repulsor, it’s whine filled the room as he prepared to strike.

Suddenly, hand clawed around his ankle and before he could think, he’d turned on Roger’s and kicked Barnes in the face. In his oversight, he’d left his back vulnerable to attack. Roger’s lifted him into the air. F.R.I.D.A.Y. slammed on the thrusters to attempt to escape. The move only served to aid Roger's.

He slammed Tony down onto the concrete.

His neck clanked against the curb. Stunned he could only watch as Roger’s jumped onto his chest. He beat him with his fists again and again. Roger’s struck him multiple times in the face before growing aggravated. He reached for his shield and started slamming it down on the faceplate. With the force of the strikes, the face-plate fell apart and clattered onto the ground in a broken mess of metal. Roger’s hits had left him dazed and left prone to his attacks.

Tony stared up at his fate- he watched as the shield, his father’s shield swung up in a wide arc in the Rogers’s grip and suddenly turned to smash down on his chest. Tony lay there in those moments waiting for the inevitable. He found himself somehow lifting his arms to protect himself. A thought broke through the pain, it struck him that he was going to die. There wasn’t a way out this time- he couldn’t blow up and push his way out.

He was left up to his fate.

Tony saw the shield swinging down in slow motion. It glinted in the light, that patriotic red, white and blue shield. He’d raised his hands to cover the majority of his face- it was exposed and an easy target. He turned his gaze past the shield to Cap’s face. It was twisted into a grotesque snarl- his anger, pain, and hatred so clearly shown.

As the shield fell, tearing through the air, he yelled in fear. His eyes closed on instinct and a part of him gave up. What was the point now? The blackness of his closed eyes engulfed him, and he willingly waited for it- for the shield to smash into him and end it all. For good.

“So, this is what has become of the mighty Avengers,” the voice broke into the moment. It mocked in a slow drawl from above with recognisable disdain.

Tony’s eyes flew open to find a blunt, shiny object raised inches from his face. He scrambled back, his heart beating rapidly at the close call. His limbs finally responding weakly and he slumped against the concrete for breath. The body above him was untouched by time- Roger’s was frozen again.

Tony clumsily climbed out from under Roger’s, raised himself from the ground and turned towards the voice. It took quite the effort and time but he managed it. His sight was slightly blurred with blood, sweat, and tears but he saw a glimmering green aura dancing around a tall figure. It was paired with a golden helm and an all too familiar staff.

It was Loki.

“I see that the rumours aren’t true,” Tony begins slowly, gesturing at the mage before him. He removes his hand from the suit and wipes away some grime with the back of his hand. Tony wipes his eyes quickly.

Loki had teleported a few feet in front of him when he’d finished wiping the gore away. Tony jumped at the sudden appearance of the God before him. Though he quickly controlled his features- hiding the anxiety and re-start of the racing of his heart.

The God just smirked at him knowingly. “You’d be folly to listen to that _oaf,_ ” Loki sneered. A glint of anger flashed in Loki’s eyes as he responded. Clearly a touchy subject.

Tony raised his hands placatingly. “Didn’t say I did, Reindeer Games. I wouldn’t have put it past you to fake your death. Not that I’m not surprised that you revealed yourself here because I’m definitely not connecting the dots on that one.”

Loki huffed in amusement and nodded smugly at Tony’s words. The God had an ego, as big if not bigger than Tony’s. Admitting that Tony could forsee nefarious plots of Loki's and could accept them readily was one way to appease the God.

“I never did receive that drink,” Loki mused, raising an eyebrow at Tony. Though something felt a little off- the shadow in Loki's eyes maybe.

“And you want it now?!” Tony questioned incredulously. What could Loki’s possible motive be to come here? It’s been years and despite remaining out of captivity and clearly alive he hadn’t sort out revenge on Earth. He hasn't appeared to anyone before- he'd stayed off the radar- or out of sight at least.

The God looked a little like he’d sucked on a lemon, he’d clearly didn’t want to answer the question. Though the look was quickly covered with a blank look. Tony thought he saw some irritation too.

“Unless you wish to continue,” Loki cautioned gently with a smirk. He waved a hand around them gesturing at the still forms of Barnes and Rogers.

Tony sighed a weary sigh. Loki had just saved his life. He could take a moment to check all the information before choosing a side. Tony could do that for Loki. He could at least hear the other side out before committing to a side. He closed his eyes and collected his thoughts a moment and nodded to himself.

“Okay, why now?” he asked simply. He did want the truth out of the God, best to be simple and to the point. After all the betrayal, all the lies and scheming he needed all the answers up-front.

The God looked a little taken aback. It was as if he was expecting a verbal fight, an actual fight. It was like he hadn't expected Tony to ask him so genuinely- as if he thought he'd have to do something drastic to be heard. Tony stared ahead at the God, his gaze unwavering and piercing into the green eyes.

Loki slumped a little and his glowing magic, helm, and staff vanished. Puzzled at the gestured, Tony watched on. Loki now stood before Tony in his armour and took a step backward and seemed to hunch in on himself. The confident smirk and sharp eyes were now wobbly lips and anxious eyes not meeting Tony's gaze instantly turned to the floor.

Gone was the powerful mage he knew.

Tony’s instincts flared to life at the body language of the God. Loki’s hands trembled slightly at his side and his eyes were staring down at his feet. He took a deep breath before raising his head to stare at Tony with haunted eyes. 

“Thanos is coming and we need to stop him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I know A CLIFFHANGER IS THE WORST. I'M SORRY!!!
> 
> But I gotta keep you hooked right? right?
> 
> DON'T MURDER ME IN MY SLEEP!
> 
> Any ideas on what might happen next? 
> 
> I love reading your comments and thoughts- so chuck a response down below!
> 
> Check out my tumblr legendofloz.tumblr.com for more and to leave prompts!
> 
> \- LegendofLoz


End file.
